


Strange Love

by sukkygamergirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU i guess?, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fem Smut, Fluff, Multi, Multi Chapter, Multiple Relationships, No OC, Sabriel - Freeform, Saileen - Freeform, Spn x criminal minds, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, as genderfluid as possible, criminal minds - Freeform, love triange, no adultry, slowburn, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukkygamergirl/pseuds/sukkygamergirl
Summary: y/n was a hunter but they left that life. They joined the BAU and now hunts Serial Killers, but what happens when they runs into some old friends. Old feelings resurface but their not alone. They have feelings for a close friend who only knows what they've told him. Secrets are spilled, truth is told, but love is found in strange ways.I will try to be as gender neutral as possible but during some chapters ;) they will be a female reader. Enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Way Down We Go

7 years ago...

"CAS" I screamed with fear laced in my voice, Dean sam and I were on a hunt. It was not going well. We had run into a not very nice demon with some not very nice friends. "Dammit Cas get down here or someone's gonna get hurt" Dean had tried. The lights start to flicker and I smirk, "You assholes better run." I whispered under my breath but they caught it. The confused looks on their faces told us enough. Especially that they didn't know who Cas was. The doors were kicked down and Cas strutted in with his angel blade in hand. He killed all the demons within seconds.

Time skip brought to you by Misha Collins smile

We were all back at the bunker, safe and sound I was stitching up a gash in my thigh when cas walked in "let me heal that for you" cas blatantly said you tried to protest but cas had started to heal me. "Thank you" I whispered softly. He nodded and left. I was in love with the Angel of the Lord Castiel, but I would never tell him that. Besides he couldn't read my mind anyways. I changed out of my clothes and into my flannel pants and a grey t-shirt that belongs to Cas. I hopped into bed and fell asleep. I woke up in a frenzy. I had a nightmare that seemed way too realistic. I looked around and when I did I saw the one and only trickster. Gabriel. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Gabe didn't make any jokes as usual. He just stared at me with a look of sorrow and pity. He knew about the dream, and if he knew, it was a premonition. I knew what I had to do. I nodded, with that the flutter of wings was heard and Gabe was gone. Tears welled in my eyes. I knew what was happening and I knew I had to start over. When I finished High School I wanted nothing to do with Hunting like my mother and father had done. So I went to college, got a degree in criminology and then a demon came after my father and killed him. So I went back into the hunting business. I checked the time. 3;29am in flashing red letters on my nightstand. I started to pack a duffel bag, I knew the boys would try to find me. So I threw out anything they could track me with, it's not like Cas could find me anyways. He made sure of that a while ago in case something bad happened to him. I was all packed and I knew if I just left that they would be heartbroken. So I decided to write them all a letter.

Dear boys,

When you read this I will be long gone. I felt that I should give you some explanation. See I have all sorts of abilities. They are basically anything to do with the mind. I was born with them and they aren't going anywhere. I know I should've told you but I couldn't. And well I get perditions, much like Sam used to. They come to me in my dreams and I have to leave. I'm sorry that I had to do it like this. It's for y

your own protection. I couldn't live with myself If something bad happened to any of you.

Dean, keep driving baby and being the badass you are. My pie recipe that you love so damn much well. Look under vegan casseroles. Yep that way you would never find it. I know it was dumb but I had to put it somewhere.

Sam, you are so smart and don't let Dean make too much fun of you. You are an amazing best friend and am so glad to have hunted with you. .

Cas. I have so many words for you I don't know where to start. I could start with the fact that I love you. Not just friend love I mean I am IN love with you. All of your little head tilts, not understanding references that dean, sam, or I make, I am so in love with you., and I can't change it.

All of please do NOT look for me. I hope to see you all in our next lives

Love Y/N.

Present Day

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch declared. We all grabbed our things, got into our SUV's, and left for the airstrip. I felt something In the pit of my stomach. It wasn't quite a good feeling or a bad one. Just a feeling. I stepped onto the plane and took a seat next to Spencer. "You alright Y/n?" Spencer looked at me with concern "I'm fine, Other than this feeling that I just can't shake. I mean it's not a good feeling but it's not a bad feeling either. Ya know?" I explained to spencer. He nodded his head. I knew he did believe me but not fully. See none of the team knows what I did before the FBI. Not even Garcia who tried to find some dirt on me. We were briefing on the plane. While I was all zoned out I heard Hotch say something I would never hear him say. "All over the crime scene there were pentagons and other weird symbols I'm going to have Garcia look into them when we land." I was going to puke. I ran to the small bathroom on the plane. Spencer following he held back my hair as I threw up my lunch. "What was that about?" Spencer asked with both confusion and worry. "Probably something I ate." I lied off my tongue. I made a promise to myself to keep them all out of the Supernatural in case it caught up to me. We landed, and went straight to the sheriff's station. "Thank you for coming" Sheriff Johnson said worriedly as he shook Hotch's hand. "The witness?" I ask. "She's no use. She's making up a whole bunch of stuff. She said something about demons, and hell even the devil." He said . I knew what was going on immediately. Demon Possession. It had been 7 years since I saw Sam, Dean and Cas. And it's not like any of my cases have had run ins with the supernatural. I was turning to walk out and get some fresh air and I saw people I hoped to God I would Never see again.

"y/n?"

"-

Hello mishamigos- 

I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of Strange Love. This is a supernatural and Criminal Minds crossover. It may or may not have spicy chapters. I am a sucker for angst so there will be a lot of that. If there is anything that you need to be warned about I WILL WARN YOU. 

anyways love ya

xoxo-


	2. Shamless

“y/n? You okay” Spencer had followed me but I was so caught up looking at Castiel, Dean and Sam. I didn’t notice. I was just gaping like a fish. It had been 7 years since I left. I was never planning on running into them. “Who are you anyways” Spencer turned to look at the boys. “We-’ I cut them off “Old friends of mine Spence don’t worry about them. Anyways could I talk to you three in private” I gave them a glare that Spencer couldn’t see so they knew to say yes. All three of them nodded. We walked over to an alley right by the station. “What the hell y/n. You wanna explain what the hell you're doing here? And who in the Hell is that dude is.” I could tell Dean was angry, Sam and Cas well they were still in shock from seeing me after 7 years. “That guy is my best friend and partner. We work for the FBI. We are a part of the Behavior Analysis Unit. The rest of my team is inside. So do not go in there and say your FBI, and if you do I plan on arresting you. Second, there is a case here but I already know what it is. Demons. I am also guessing that is why you’re here. And since you're here I’m guessing Crowley?” They nodded and so that solves that. While they were taking in the information Spencer came back out. “Hey, y/n/n. Hotch wants you to talk to the witness if you're reuniting with them.” You nodded and followed him in. Not before giving Cas, Sam and Dean one last glare to tell them to get the hunt done as soon as possible. 

No one could tell but I was freaking out. I mean the person that I have loved for years just showed up. Not to mention, I’m pretty sure he hates me. “Hotch” you acknowledged. “Y/l/n, she's still traumatized so try not to do anything irrational.” Hotch instructed. “I was just going to play into her fantasy, analyze it and go from there.” I stated on my way to the interrogation room. I knocked on the door. I hear a small ‘come in..’ I walked in with a small smile on my face. “Hi, my name’s y/n, and yours?” Kathrine. She gave a tight lipped smile to me. “Do you think you could tell me what you saw?” I asked softly. “You wouldn’t believe me,if anything you’d call me crazy”she mumbled but I caught it. I chuckled. If only she knew I thought. "I’ve seen crazy. In fact if I told you what I did before joining the FBI you’d be calling me the crazy one.” I told her while looking at the wall. I don’t know why but she believed me. “ I saw a man, he had black eyes. Wanted to know my desires. He had a british accent. He was short too. He told me he was a demon. Said I could have whatever I wanted but he would be back in ten years.” she said. “Did you say yes?” I asked almost a little too quickly. “Um. I didn’t say yes. But then I saw that guy. He was torn up by that ‘demon’ and then the demon was gone and the guy was dead” she seemed a little weirded out now. But as soon as she finished I was up and hurrying to find Sam, Dean and Cas. ‘Y/n, Y/N!” Spencer called after me but I was already at the door of the Station and unlocking the SUV. I hopped in and started the SUV but as soon as it started Spencer was in the passenger. I huffed. “Spencer get the hell out.” I was annoyed and it was showing “No not until you tell me why you ran out of the interrogation room. I sighed “I can’t tell you.” he looked at me “Can’t or won’t.” At this point he was annoyed too. “I can’t. It's for your safety. And the teams. And it’s not like you’d believe me anyways.” I mumbled the last bit under my breath. ‘Well wherever you are going you are taking me with you.’ I knew there was no point in arguing so I put the car in reverse and started. To look for the Impala. A few blocks away I found it sitting at a cheap motel. I parked and walked up to the front desk, and flashed my badge Hi, I’m looking for three men, A tall one with long hair, another in a trench coat, with short hair, and a short one with a small scruff.” I started to tap on my pantlegs. “Room 294” the small woman said. “Thanks” I stalked off trying to find it. I came up to the door. I knocked. “Who Is it?” Dean asked from the other side of the door. “Y/n. Please just let me in” The door opened. I slipped my way in before Spencer caught me. Cas and Sam looked at me when I entered. “What, is there something on my face?” I asked. They shook their heads and Sam went back to his research. Cas came over and hugged me. “Can’t Breath Cas.” I managed to get out. He let go and apologized. “What are you doing here y/n” Dean asked. “I know who you're dealing with.” I said. “Who?” they all looked at each other confused. “Yea, it’s Crowley” I took a breath in and out. “Crowley?” Dean asked. “YES, you idiots, The king of hell. A guy probably sold his soul and Crowley probably came to collect! Jeez, It may have been 7 years but I still know how to hunt.” I huffed. They nodded and I turned to walk out and when I opened the door I was met with Spencer. “Who is Crowley and What is the king of hell” He asked. I am in deep shit now.


	3. The Night We Met

just character backstory lol. enjoy ;)

"Who is Crowley and what is the King of Hell"   
"Shit" I whispered. I turned around a ran a hand through my hair. Explaining this wasn't going to be fun at all. I looked at the boys. They were looking at me to see if I was going to tell Spencer. I sighed.   
"Sit down, Lets start from the beginning." I started. Spencer sat down compliantly. I could tell he was nervous but eager to know.   
"Monsters are real. I'm not talking about the ones we arrest Spence but actual monsters. Demons, werewolves, vampires, they're all real. And those three hunt them. And before you ask angels are real. Castiel here is one."   
Spencer looked at me stunned. He then looked at Castiel for proof and Cas nodded. I went over to Dean's bag and grabbed John's journal. I held it up with a look to Sam and Dean for approval. As if I really needed it. We are already so close. I took a deep breath and turned around once more. Spencer had a look of curiosity on his face, as if he was a child wanting to know how babies are made.   
"Here, this is John Winchester's journal. He was Sam and Dean's father." I whispered shyly.   
I proceeded to hand him the journal. I sat down next to him. After all he's lived his whole life not knowing the 'monster under the bed' would have actually been a real monster. I watched Spencer scan the pages and with a soft turn of each page, read John's journal. I looked up to the boys, they seemed shocked that a human could read that fast. I mean it wasn't normal. So, with my powers I sent them a telepathic message "He's a genius, that's why he can read so fast. He also has an Eidetic memory and an IQ of 187. Dean I know you don't know what it means so please, for the love of Cas' father please look it up!"   
All three of them were in shock. I mean after all I never really told them about my powers. All they knew was that I was a witch. I had forgotten that I hadn't told them about my powers. I never used them around them, in fear of hurting them. My fear would've came true if I didn't leave and I couldn't have that. So I did what any rational, thinking, smart human being would do, and I left. As you know that already.   
Spencer closed the journal gently and set it down next to him. He looked calm but I knew he wasn't after all I was a profiler, and I could read minds.   
"So, I'm guessing you're all wondering. 'How'd I get into hunting, why did I send a telematic message to you three;' I said while pointing to Sam, Dean and Cas.  
"Well no shit, y/n/n" Dean bellowed "Of course we want to know! How did you get into hunting? And how the Hell do you have telepathic abilities?" Sam finished for Dean.   
"Well, it started before I was born. My mom was a hunter born and raised. My dad.. not so much. See he was brought into the life because of my mom. So when they found out I was going to be born they stopped hunting. Tried to live a normal life. But as we all know, hunters can't really do that. I mean we saw what happened with your parents, and Krissy's dad. It just doesn't work well" I explained.   
"When I was 10, my dad went on a hunt. My parents never hunted after I was born. But if there was a local case or something close, they took care of it. It wasn't the case this time. He had to go help a hunting buddy. So he went on a hunt. And by last I mean his last hunt. My mom decided to introduce me into hunting. In fact she started hunting again." I looked at all four of them to make sure they were getting what I was saying. They were.  
"I lived the semi-normal life. My mom hunted, my dad was dead, and I went to school and on an occasional hunt with my mom." I sighed. "I graduated high school and went on off to college, my mom wanted me to have a normal life, she didn't want me in the hunting biz. I always wanted to help people so I majored in criminology and minored in human psychology. That's where the first PhD came from. I figured I still needed to keep in touch with my mother in a way so I took up witchcraft. My mom was also a witch. She thought me some things when I was young but never the full shebang. I continued, made friends, was doing witch things, living, until I got the call."   
I looked around and I could tell they were expecting it. "She was Dead" there I said it. My mother was dead.   
"So, I went home, vowed to find revenge, found it, and decided to continue hunting. And I did. I was 25 when I got my powers. It was a spell gone wrong, and something else, I don't really know, but what I do know is that I have, telekinetic, telepathic, mind control, mind reading powers." Dean was about ready to interrupt but I beat him to it. "basically anything to do with the mind."  
I was tearing up at this point. Spencer started to rub my back in a comforting way as I continued.   
"I was hunting and then I ran into Sam and Dean on a vamp's nest. Saved their asses' We all let out a chuckle while Sam and Dean also had looks of fake scowls' Oh stop you know its true' I gave them knowing looks and they nodded' Shortly after we got Cas, then I had a premonition, I saw the three of them Die." my voice was starting to break. "at my hands" I whispered. They were all shocked. The tears welled in my eyes. And they fell. I wiped them before Cas and Dean saw.   
"So I put my lovely criminology degree to use and joined the B. A. U. " I summed up "behavior analysis unit" Spencer told them   
"I hadn't run into anything supernatural until this case, then you came and here we are" I finished. They all looked at me with mixed emotions. I mean after all I just laid a shit ton of emotion on them. I never really admitted much of this out loud so I guess I was letting it all out and not bottling it up anymore.   
It was silent for a few minutes before Cas broke it "So are we going to do the hunt or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have moved this over from wattpad. I will try to be as gender neutral as possible but during smut chapters it will be female and I will mark it so you can skip it. I am really only comfortable with writing fem reader smut right now.


End file.
